I run to you
by SnapeHalfBloodPrincess
Summary: Snape e Alexis mostram, numa conversa sincera, o amor que sentem um pelo outro.


**I run to you**

**Harry Potter Fan-Fiction**

**Severus Snape e Alexis Snow**

Snape e Alexis tinham acabado de fazer amor. Ela estava deitada no peito dele. Passado alguns segundo a respiração dela tornou-se mais calma. Ele reparou que ela tinha adormecida. Vê-la assim, nos seus braços, tornava-o o mais feliz do mundo. Contudo não conseguia deixar de pensar no seu passado. Ela tinha-lhe pedido para não o favor, para se concentrar apenas nas coisas boas do presente, porque o passado nada mais fazia a não ser magoá-lo. Ele tinha que relembrar o passado, nem que fosse mais uma vez, para o tentar apagar definitivamente. Mas não o podia fazer ao pé de Alexis, muito menos com ela deitada nos seus braços. Ele levantou-se com muito cuidado para não a acordar. Dirigiu-se ao seu sitio preferido para pensar. A torre de astronomia. Quando Alexis acordou um pouco depois, reparou que Snape tinha desaparecido. Ela calculou onde ele podia estar e fui ter com ele. Quando ela chegou à Torre de Astronomia e Snape ouviu os seus passos, sabendo que era ela, disse-lhe:

**I run from hate**

(Eu fujo do odeio)

-Durante todos estes anos tentei manter-me o mais afastado possível do odeio. Tentei com todas as minhas forças não odiar ninguém, mesmo que tornou a minha vida numa escuridão.

**I run from prejudice**

(Eu fujo do preconceito)

- Eu tento fugir de todo o preconceito. De todas as criticas que me fazem por estar ao teu lado. – disse-lhe Alexis.-

**I run from pessimists**

(Eu fujo de pessimistas)

-Tento fugir de toda a gente que acha que a nossa relação nunca vai resultar.

**But I run too late**

(Mas corro demasiado tarde)

-Mas corro demasiado tarde. – ela continuou.

**I run my life**

(Eu corro a minha vida)

-Porque ao fazer isso não sei se sou eu que controlo e comando a minha vida,

**Or is it running me?**

(Ou ela corre-me a mim?)

Se é ela que me comanda a mim. Porque eu não preciso evitar tudo isso, porque eu sei quem amo. E ao tentar fugir de tudo isso parece que a vida quer tomar controla dela mesma.

**Run from my past**

(Corro do meu passado)

-Alexis, eu fujo do meu passado.

**I run too fast**

(Corro demasiado rápido)

Contudo eu corro demasiado depressa. Porque parece que te estou a deixar para trás.

**Or too slow it seems**

(Ou demasiado devagar ao que parece)

-Não Severus, estás a correr demasiado devagar, porque estás a deixar que ele tome conta de ti. Tens que correr e deixá-lo definitivamente para trás.

-Mas eu não consigo apagar o que fui e o que fiz no passado.-respondeu-lhe Snape. – às vezes não sei como é que estás comigo.

**When lies become the truth **

(Quando as mentiras se tornam verdade)

-Quando todas as mentiras do mundo se começam a tornar verdade…

**That's when I run to you**

(É quando eu corro para ti)

… eu corro para ti. Porque tu és a minha verdade. Porque é contigo que eu quero estar. Porque nada no mundo me parece correcto ou verdadeiro se eu não estiver contigo.

**(Refrão)**

**This world keeps spinning faster**

(O mundo continua a girar mais depressa)

-Sabes o que é que eu sinto, Alexis? Sinto que sempre que o mundo parece que está a girar demasiado depressa eu preciso de ir ao teu encontro para me sentir seguro.

**Into a new disaster so I run to you**

(Para um novo desastre, então eu corro para ti)

-Sempre que sei que algo de mau me pode acontecer, eu corro para ti. – Snape continuou a explicar a Alexis o que ela lhe fazia sentir.

**I run to you baby**

(Eu corro para ti amor)

-Eu corro para ti, amor. –disseram eles em conjunto.

**And when it all starts coming undone**

(Quando tudo se começa a desfazer)

-Oh, Alexis, mesmo antes da nossa relação começar, sempre que eu sentia que tudo à minha volta se estava a desfazer lentamente, eu sentia uma grande vontade de te pedir um abraço. Para que eu ficasse preso nos teus braços e nada me pudesse acontecer.

**Baby you're the only one I run to**

(Amor és o único para quem eu corro)

-És a única pessoa com quem eu quero estar, Alexis.

**I run to you**

(Eu corro para ti)

-Eu vou correr sempre para ti, meu amor. –disse-lhe Alexis.

**We run on fumes**

(Corremos em fumos)

-Muitas vezes parece que corremos em fumos, em algo que sabemos que não nos dá estabilidade nenhuma, mas mesmo assim continuamos, porque nos temos um ao outro e essa é toda a estabilidade que precisamos. – disse-lhe Alexis.

**Your life and mine**

(A tua vida e a minha)

**Like the sands of time**

(Como as areias do tempo)

**Slippin' right on through**

(As escaparem)

Sempre que estamos juntos, parece que as nossas vidas correm demasiado depressa, como as areias do tempo. É tão bom estarmos juntos que nem damos pelo tempo a passar, Alexis. Mas eu não quero perder este tempo depressa demais. Faz parecer que nada é real.

**And our love's the only truth**

(E o nosso amor é a única verdade)

- Não Severus, o nosso amor é a nossa maior verdade. Tudo pode parecer ilusório, menos o nosso amor.

**That's why I run to you**

(É por isso que eu corro para ti)

-E é por essa razão, Severus, que eu corro para ti. Porque quando tudo estiver perdido, eu sei que és verdadeiro e que lá estás.

**I run to you**

(Eu corro para ti)

-Eu vou sempre correr para ti. Quer estejas longe, queres estejas perto, eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado Alexis. Apenas eu, não o meu passado. – Alexis abriu os braços, para o receber num abraço.

-Que os meus braços sejam sempre o teu porto seguro ! – disse-lhe Alexis e de seguida beijou-o.

Fim


End file.
